


Characters As The Major Arcana Tarot Cards.

by bliphany



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliphany/pseuds/bliphany
Summary: Tumblr posthereInspired bythis poston Tumblr and I told myself I wanted a tarot card's version, so, I made one :)All words are referenced or cited from these tarot sites:xxxx





	Characters As The Major Arcana Tarot Cards.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post [here](http://bliphany.tumblr.com/post/169187883784/characters-as-the-major-arcana-tarot-cards)
> 
> Inspired by [this post](http://bliphany.tumblr.com/post/168318899469/maia-roberts-ladies-of-interest-the-f-o-u-r) on Tumblr and I told myself I wanted a tarot card's version, so, I made one :)
> 
> All words are referenced or cited from these tarot sites: [x](http://www.ata-tarot.com/resource/cards/) [x](https://tarotelements.com/tarot-card-meanings/major-arcana/) [x](https://www.biddytarot.com/tarot-card-meanings/major-arcana/) [x](https://www.tarot.com/tarot/cards)

**Characters as The Major Arcana Tarot Cards**

**Nathan Ingram: The Fool (Spontaneity. Innocence. Purity of action.)**

> The number: 0. All that was before creation; Nothingness. The spark that sets everything into motion. They take risks or walk toward the edge of a high cliff, but without them the journey will never begin.

**Harold Finch: The Magician (Creation. Will power. Resourcefulness.)**

> The number: 1. They transform through the use of their will. They can use skills and intention to manipulate everything. They awaken and enliven whatever they pay attention to. They make one out of zero.

**John Reese: Strength (Determination. Courage. Compassion.)**

> The number: 8, representing power from inner strength. They embody the purity of human spirit like The Fool. They share the same infinity symbol (8 on its side) with The Magician. They use love, kindness and brave heart to bring a balance of the aspects of themselves that are human, animal and divine.

**Joss Carter: The Lovers (Empathy. Idealism. Choice.)**

> The number: 6. They stand at the crossroads. They carry the meaning of choices. This is a time to figure out what to stand for, to establish a personal belief system, and to stay true to self and be as authentic and genuine as possible.

**Sameen Shaw: Temperance (Balance. Moderation. Connection.)**

> The number: 14. Archangel Michael, the captain of the armies of the spirit. The beam of light in a dark room. The drawn bow of the arrow of Sagittarius. They combine the power of opposite intensity. Their energy, passion, and purity are the shortest, surest way out of the prison of our personal limitations.

**Lionel Fusco: Judgement (Redemption. Absolution. Inner calling.)**

> The number: 20. They know both good and evil, and must consciously make choices to attain balance in all situations. Through the integration of all parts of self, their spirit is cleansed and restored without any loss or addition. This is a time where their slate is wiped clean and to start over.

**Root: The Hanged Man (Martyrdom. Lose to win. Knowledge.)**

> The number: 12. Like Odin, who hung from The World Tree for nine days to earn the knowledge of the universe, they choose to become vulnerable and open to the physical world, in exchange to be granted the power and freedom in the spiritual world.

**The Machine: The World (Wholeness. Fulfillment. Eternity.)**

> The number 21, mirrored The Hanged Man’s 12. They point to the presiding wisdom which upholds life on this and all worlds. Their wand came from The Magician, but it has now multiplied, and the need to ground its magical power has vanished because it has become one with its source of power. The journey is over, and the next is only beginning.


End file.
